Forum:(360) Trading a HX 530 STEEL ANARCHY
Hey guys. I'm looking for a combustion hellfire with damage above 230 and a firerate that's at least 12. I'll trade my Steel Anarchy (204x4 damage, 70.3 accuracy, 13.8 fire rate, 40% damage, 40% firerate, +26 magazine size, 2.4xZoom, 54 round clip, Lvl.61, NOT MODDED). My GT= Schnizenbiggles MrBigglesworth 00:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth :Add TreeJs I got the exact hellfire you are lookign for, 233 dam, 12.5 rof lvl 61 s.v 9,999,999, down to trade 2moro TreeJs 02:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :If it is not modded why is it twice as accurate as any anarchy?Looks dodgy. :Modded or not modded its nothing ridiculous. any how i have hellfire at 307 damage but at a cost of fire rate which is 4.5 i think not to sure not on borderlands at the moment. IDJV 08:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Anarchy with 70.3 accuracy and you say it isn't modded? Hahah, you're one of those comedian types. Right along side the, "Crawmerax dropped me this twisted anarchy shredder today! I saw it come straight from him!" - K1ng 04:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The gun is not modded and yes I did get it from Crawmerax. It is one of the best guns I've found from him. I do not lie when it comes to trading guns. I don't know how it has such a high accuracy. I found the gun while going on a Crawmerax run with my friends. MrBigglesworth 04:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth :Just because it was next to Craw's corpse doesn't make it a drop. The fact that you were playing with your friends just threw whatever credibility you had out the window. Best accuracy rating I've seen on an Anarchy is 35.0 and yours is double that. Do show us a picture of your gun. --Nagamarky 09:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The highest anarchy I think I've seen is a 42 or so, and that's even a stretch. Why am I not surprised that you would say it came from Crawmerax. When is this shit going to end? - K1ng 11:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :This gun has already been proven to be complete bullshit on the Borderlands section of the gbxforums. IIRC it's a barrel5 which doesn't come on an anarchy legitimately, ever. Unless it's in the hands of a complete ignoramus and/or lying jackass. You know, like our TC here. :Also, the HX 440 Steel Anarchy reaches an accuracy rating of 47.4, the highest known legitimate accuracy for Anarchy prefixed SMGs. URBESTESTFRENJESUS 14:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hellfire with 230+ damage and 12+ fire rate? Do those even exist legitimately? I have 2 Hellfires with (I think) 203 damage and 12.5 fire rate with different scopes, thats the closest I've ever seen and they are lv 59. Highest damaging Hellfire I've seen had about 323 with about 4 fire rate.Land0fChocolate 16:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I've talked to some people about my gun and it turns that the reason why my gun has such a high accuracy is becuase it's clip size is sacraficed. That's what everyone is saying. If you want to see the gun in person, send my GT a friend request and I'll be glad to show you. My GT= OrgyOfCats MrBigglesworth 18:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC)MrBigglesworth :What makes their word better than ours? Besides, I don't even need to see the gun in person to tell you that no SMG magazines improve accuracy. I wanted to see a picture because the barrel is probably the culprit. And, I'm not even on a console, I play on PC. --Nagamarky 19:06, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm...so it's the word of some douche who signed up to the wiki earlier today VS. two veterans of the game since it came out. WHO TO BELIEVE LOL!??!?! Also, nevermind all that faggy "proof" stuff I was talking about earlier. That's fer them people who "research" and "learn". Please, MrBigglesworth, delete your account, and become an hero. Do our community a favor. URBESTESTFRENJESUS 19:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :yeah i was there when that modder gave that too you nick dont lie. :ahahahahahahahahaGT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *laughs with Jarrad* -- SanguisDiabolus 14:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) O hei guiz i fond dis 2600x7 masher wif x9001 fier dmg, i tink = legitz rite bcuz it dropd frm crabmarix. No seriously, I haven't even been here that long (really, I haven't, not the forums at least) and even I'm already sick of those modded weapons to the point of not being able to trust anything that drops when I'm playing online. - Retjzkai 16:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC)